Madness and Love
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Harleen was given the opportunity to treat the one and only Joker the Clown Prince of Crime, the Undisputed King of Gotham. Even Batman can't control him, no one can. Could Harley be not only his but Gotham's undoing? Rated T but could go to M. Put it here because so many characters are from the Animated series and not Suicide Squad. Enjoy, Follow, Fav and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DC fanfiction but I love DC so don't worry, enjoy this first chapter**

 **~I Do Not Own Any Characters or Songs~**

* * *

 **All In My Head - Fifth Harmony**

 **~Time to Impress~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 1:**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

My heels clicked loudly on the floor echoing down the corridor, Frank Boyles and Lyle Bolton stand by the door I am heading for, they hear me coming and Frank gives me a small smile while the more serious Lyle double checks my face to be certain I am me and not one of the patients dressed as me.

I laughed in my head trying to imagine Killer Croc or Harvey Dent trying to walk in my heels and my dress.

"Good morning Lyle, Frank"

"Morning Doc" Frank says, Lyle hmphs I don't take it personally its how he usually greets people, he's very devoted to job, after all he is the head of security here in Arkham Asylum where I am a dedicated psychiatrist.

While I am the youngest psychiatrist on the team at Arkham its been noticed I get along well with my patients more so than my seniors like Dr Gretchen Whistler a senior psychiatrist here at Arkham and my boss, her boss was Dr Hugo Strange the head psychiatrist and his boss, well technically everyone's boss was Dr Jeremiah Arkham his family built Arkham Asylum and he's personally been running it, first as a psychiatrist and then as the CEO in business terms as he owns the entire island Arkham sits on.

Dr Arkham is who I am meeting, having Lyle and Frank here wasn't unusual, but they were hovering which made me think something was up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah life's just going to get a little more nuts then usual around here" Frank says with a bit of a shrug; Lyle however wasn't as blasé.

"Yes difficulties ahead Miss Quinzel" he says.

It annoyed me slightly that he always seemed to purposefully call me Miss Quinzel rather than Dr Quinzel, or even my name Harleen like I was a civilian who wasn't meant to be here and he was the general of an army too busy doing 'important things' to amuse such a person.

In fact, the only person I've ever seen him show more respect to is Dr Arkham being his superior, he treated the guards like soldiers, the doctors like simple medical staff and the patients like prisoners of war trying to escape every moment of every day.

I couldn't vouch for the last one not being true but it seemed a little ridiculous to me.

"Dr Arkham should be able to see you now" Frank says snapping me out of my own thoughts I nod and step into Dr Arkham's office.

"Ah Dr Quinzel so lovely to see you" Arkham welcomes immediately pulling out a chair in front of his desk for me I take it with a smile to him.

I liked Dr Arkham he and I seemed to be on the same page when it came to treating patients we both believed we could help them and return them to society, a view not common around here and drew general distaste from my coworkers.

Penelope Young to point a finger she was six years older than me and completely married to her work, she wanted to work her way up the ladder and god help anyone who stood in her way I learned that my first day at Arkham a little over two years ago.

Straight out of University and interning at Arkham I was given a patient and she seethed because they had been one of hers.

However, Dr Whistler and Dr Arkham agreed with Dr Strange that I needed to go into this job, feet first because honestly not many people wanted to work at Arkham, a few people had died, not just from patients but from suicide.

The job just gets to some people more than others, but I didn't hesitate.

I wanted to work here and I showed Young, Whistler, Strange and Arkham I was more than up to the job, and while my first patient was still a resident there was certainly a remarkable difference in behavior.

"You asked to see me Dr Arkham?"

"Jeramiah please Harleen we know each quiet well by now" Harleen smiles and nods.

"Jeramiah, how can I help you?" I ask pushing my glasses back into place on my nose.

I only really needed them for reading so my eyes didn't need to strain as much but I wore them all the time while at work, something to try and throw off my looks.

However unfortunately I was quite beautiful, dyed blonde hair from a darker shade of blonde, bright blue eyes, a very athletic body due to me keeping fit, a genetic hourglass figure and (so I'm told) addictive lips that have to be stared at especially when I wear the color red on them, my lipstick was dark red right now, my favorite.

People did discriminate by looks I knew that very well, how could someone so beautiful also be so smart? It honestly seemed to perplex some people, like I was joke, only doing this job as a passing fancy. No. I earned my degree.

"Well I've seen your process over these short two years and you are doing remarkably, every patient I've given you, you've manage to make open up, its remarkable, something about you makes them trust you, now this is something really important Harleen especially due to who I'm about to assign to you"

"And who would that be?" I ask casually raking my brain for someone who would be especially difficult who I didn't already work on.

Killer Croc? I talked to him now and then through his door so he knows me and thankfully hasn't tried to eat me.

Cobra? I really didn't want to deal with that guy he was sleazy and I doubt I'd get much from him.

Baby Doll? She'd be an interesting person to work on but Penelope had been her psychiatrist for years now he surly wouldn't blatantly give me one of her patients…again, right? Still searching my brain like a computer Dr Whistler bursts in almost slamming the door.

"Dr Arkham you can't" she says immediately; Jeremiah stands tall seeming to know what the older woman was going to say.

"I understand your hesitance-"

"Hesitance?! Are you kidding sir? This is very serious I don't want my youngest and brightest ruined by that cretan!"

"Harleen has shown she has an exceptional capacity to deal with whomever we throw at her, she changes how she deals with each patient because she sees them as individuals, if she can do the same for him-"

"He'll destroy her"

"She's far stronger than the last attempted-"

"She's too young and too inexperienced, she hasn't come close to someone like this, schizophrenia? Sure, Multiple Personality Disorder, sure. Raging Self Obsessed psychopath, she could handle but not him, there aren't even words to describe him!" Dr Arkham nods seeming to understand her point, I have to intervene I had no idea who they were talking about but it seemed whoever it was seriously needed my help, Dr Whistler was obviously to afraid you could see she was shaking, Penelope was too regimented with how she dealt with patients so she wouldn't do, I had to be me or Strange would be the last resort.

"Doctors" I say to get their attention standing up.

"I understand you're concerned, but you've seen me do really good work and yes I'm young and you're hesitant about me taking on such a big case but that could be a great advantage to me, whoever this person is won't expect me, I'll throw him off and hopefully get him to trust me like I have with the others, you've both taught me that all you need is a little thing that gets you in their head and you're stuck"

"Harleen understand it's not just because you are young we hesitate…we fear for your safety too" Arkham admits.

"He's dangerous?"

"More so than any man in Gotham" Whistler says sadly looking at me with pitying eyes, I didn't need pity I needed to show them I could do this.

"I've dealt with dangerous people, murderers, psychopaths, sociopaths and can handle this guy"

"Not even the Batman can handle this one Harleen, he's escaped this place more times than I care to admit, and every time he does people die I don't want to expose you to this kind of person especially if it results in your death" Whistler says.

"My life is mine, I wouldn't have wanted this job, this career if I wasn't willing to put myself in danger for my patient's sake" Dr Arkham smiled once again seeing a comradery between us.

"Harleen is right, we do this job for their sakes not our own, Hugo's methods wouldn't work on him you know that Gretchen, and Young can't comprise" Gretchen hesitantly nods slowly seriously thinking it over, she looks up right to me.

"I'll let you have a first session, I will be monitoring everything that happens…and we'll go from there" I smile nodding I wanted to scream with happiness but that was really unprofessional so I stayed quiet but in my head I was cheering, I didn't even think about who I could be meeting just that I'd finally proven myself enough for them to really consider me even over Penelope who was six years my senior, oh she was going to hate that.

"All of his files will be sent to your office I suggest you dig in…there's a lot and I know you like to be prepared" Arkham says.

"Absolutely" I agree.

"You'll meet with him in three days, it's going to take that long to transfer him in securely, get him started on our scheduling and hopefully get him somewhat settled to meet with you" I nod.

"Transferring him from where? Belle Reve?" I ask wondering where he was coming from.

"No Gotham General, high security ward, he and Batman had quite a visious fight but he'll be here by the time you clock out, no one wants to risk his men getting to him, I hear Nightwing and Robin will be escorting him from the hospital to here" They needed Nightwing and Robin to escort him? From Gotham General where he is in the high security wing after being badly hurt by Batman? They were still afraid of him? Who was this guy? The Penguin? That was the only person I could think of that could cause such a fuss, but wouldn't I have heard on the news about Penguin being located? He was a high valued target of the GCPD and Batman being a mob boss after all, could it be? I had to ask.

"Who exactly is my patient sir?" Arkham looked me right in the eyes as he sent a chill down my spine.

"The Joker"

* * *

 **So yeah Chapter 1 yay, I haven't written in months this has been great, review what you think and much more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all glad people are enjoying this continue on for more.**

 **Jinglyjess: sorry I'm great at cliff hangers I only just started yesterday but I'm so happy you love it!**

* * *

 **Dangerous Women – Ariana Grande**

 **~Something bout you~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 2:**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

I stared at the daunting pile of files waiting for me at my desk, I sat down heavily leaning back in my chair.

What in Gotham had I gotten myself into? The Joker? Really?! No not him, literally anyone but him! I know they said my patient was going to be dangerous but _The_ Joker?! The Clown Prince of Crime? The Harlequin of Hate? The self-proclaimed King of Gotham? Oh god.

I buried my face in my hands.

How was I going to even attempt to get through to someone like him? He was infamous for lying, playing jokes many didn't think he ever took anything seriously, I knew he'd sent quite a few in Arkham, staff and patients over the edge in a scary short time the last psychiatrist who worked her with him before he broke out just before I started went mad, went home shot his entire family before jumping off the highest building he could find apparently laughing like a madman the whole way down. Psychiatrists where meant to be the ones helping our patients not becoming one.

I sucked in a deep breath I needed to be strong I was going to have to do everything in my power to get in his head not the other way around or else…I'd like end up dead like Whistler said.

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

They wheeled me out of the transport van like Hannibal Lector bound tightly in a white stray jacket, an actual muzzle strained around my jaw so it remained shut, not that that stopped my laughing the whole way to Arkham, I knew Bat brats 1 & 2 had followed us all the way from the hospital, I couldn't see them but I heard their bikes turn off and familiar voices converse.

Was that the dear Commissioner Gordon I hear? I chuckled as they wheeled me into the familiar doors of Arkham Asylum.

Bats had really got me this time I had like six ribs broken or fractured my right leg was defiantly fractured and hurt to walk on, my left arm had been dislocated but the doctors had kindly popped it back in but damn it hurt right now in these restrains. Take it easy on me I was just in a seriously funny fight, you ingrates! I yelled in my head at the guard escorting me down the long corridors.

But really the fight had been hilarious all I was going to do was blow up a small part of midtown and Bats just had to come and ruin the fun, divert my laughing gas, avoid my gunshots and beat me within an inch of my life. Well maybe not that bad but it hurt, though I'm sure the knife in his own chest was hurting right now too along with the gunshot to his leg.

I knew I hit him even if he acted like it was nothing the Bat was really something, which is why it's so fun to mess with him.

I was chuckling as I was rolled past some of the staff offices, an unexpected blonde walked out just as we were going past, she looked up in shock I wanted to frame that perfect look of surprise on her pretty little face. She was defiantly new since the last time I was here, she was young too mid-twenties he'd guess, she was out of his view range too fast for his liking but her killer body frame was branded on his eyes, wowza she was a doll! He thought as they continued on making their way to high security.

A few familiar faces greeted him as he rolled past, Dent wasn't too happy to see him, Nygma looked calculating, Crane laughed softly but I heard the bastard, Ivy couldn't have cared less but she always had a thorn in her side about me or men in general.

Finally, my cell was located and we came to a holt, one of the guards came around to start unlocking all my restraints, but I knew they'd keep the stray jacket until the last minute, I was too high risk for any less, four kept their guns on me as the fifth worked away, I didn't recognize him until he reached up to the large strap around my chest and arms. Frank Boles good I'd be needing him, he only looked me in the eyes for one second but understanding passed between us, he worked for me and he'd do anything I needed.

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

I couldn't get my first face to face with the Joker out of my head, his presents was just all encompassing, he demanded attention even with all the restrains his eyes had a way to stare directly into your soul, I could only see one tattoo briefly on his forehead. Damaged. That he was I had to agree but to put it so blatantly on display to the world gave me a little inside to him. I was taking some of the files on him home as homework I shouldn't I know, leave work at work and home life at home but he was someone I really needed to get to know before I met him properly. I remembered again his pale skin and green hair, slightly messy since he had no way to fix it.

I could tell now he was going to be intimidating, I was going to have to keep my cool with him, if he saw me break it was over.

I settled down with a glass of wine to start reading his file, it was colorful to say the least. He'd seemed to have done pretty much every crime we had a law against. Except rape, while he didn't discriminate in killing women he hadn't appeared to have ever raped anyone. I wondered if he was asexual, or just didn't want to, maybe he had some conscious after all, I was going to find out I only had another two days until I met him one on one.

* * *

 **Another Chapter over looking forward to the next one? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Yippy Read on to see what happens!**

* * *

 **Fix You - Coldplay**

 **~I Will Try To Fix You~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 3:**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

Today was the day. I had about two hours until I was meeting with The Joker, I appeared perfectly composed on the outside but on the inside I was in turmoil, I was actually going to sit down and talk to The Joker himself, could I even handle what he might tell me? I read in his file he once cut strips of flesh off a guy and feed them to the sharks in the middle of the ocean before tossing the guy in and watched as they ripped him apart and he was too weak to fight. I defiantly didn't want a recap of that story I kept me up later than normal after I read it. What I hypothesized by then end was do not upset the him, I had to find a way to keep him in a good mood but not play him he'd know. So keep in good mood no matter what, I could do that, I had to do that.

I read over my personal notes I'd already made from reviewing some of his files, I hadn't even finished them, after finishing I got ready to meet the Joker.

I wasn't surprised at the small party waiting for me outside the session room. Dr Arkham, Dr Strange, Dr Whistler, Dr Young, Lyle Bolton and Frank Boles all stood there seemingly patient but you could feel the nerves of the people grating on each other, compared to them I was doing alright I smiled.

"I'm ready" I say a little to eagerly, the doctors and guard eyes told me no, I wasn't.

Lyle and Frank went to bring the Joker to me along with two other guards, I recognized them as Bill and Adam, I was silently glad Henry wasn't working today, he was very disagreeable towards the patients, Adam was a sweetheart he was always doing little things for me I really appreciated it. Even now he was bringing me my most high class patient.

Everyone was quiet as he was brought in, Frank and Lyle sat him down, he was restrained by a stray jacked and his ankles cuffed to the bolted down chair, honestly I wasn't sure it made me feel any better, the Joker was known for escaping impossible situations. Lyle and Frank would be by the door for this session with Bill and Adam just outside, we would be watched by my four superiors no pressure. I came a minute later after gathering my nerves, he couldn't see me yet the first thing I saw about him was his hair was now neatly combed, his necked turned a little as if anticipating my arrival. Bill closed the door after me and I walked around to my chair as if he where any other of my patients, I put down my folders and sat down only then looking up and catching his eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Joker, I'm Dr Harleen Quinzel your new psychiatrist" I let him take me in, he sat back a little as if confused then pleasantly surprised, I could see now he had another tattoo on his face, a little J under his left eye, it suited him remarkably.

"I'll start with do you know where you are?" I ask straight forwardly as was procedure in case the patient had any memory loss.

"Arkham my old friend" he speaks for the first time, his very voice sent chills over my skin, his teeth where capped silver why would he do that? And why did it suit him so well?

"Indeed, how are you feeling?" he shrugs as best he can in a straitjacket.

"I'm no doctor, doctor but I'm pretty sure I'm still crazy" he laughs it was loud and reverberated through the room, not a laugh you could ever forget, I smile to him.

"I mean physically Mr. Joker I heard you came in from the Hospital" his eyes move a little as if trying to understand my reasoning for asking such a question.

"I can't feel much except my leg when I walk on it, they give you good morphine around here" I wasn't aware Joker had been prescribed anything medication, though the morphine would make sense for his pain and to keep him docile. I'd be having a word with Dr Strange about that, he was the one who approved medications and Morphine was too high a medication to give Joker even with his numerous injuries, unless he was immune to others, though I had seen no such thing in his files.

"Well I'm glad you're not in too much pain, do you have any questions?" I asked this because I wanted him to feel like he could converse with me not just answer question after question like he was being interrogated.

"You're new here, I'd remember you otherwise" it wasn't really a question but I answered it as such.

"Yes, I started here at Arkham just over two years ago"

"Pretty young fish to throw in with a shark like me" he says with a smile. I almost replied with I actually can't swim but caught myself I was meant to get him to open up to me not the other way around.

"I've worked with patients like you before-"

"There is no one like me" he interrupts a little upset. Easily angered. I write down.

"Of course not I meant I've worked with patients with very unusual histories"

"Such as?' he quires.

"I'm afraid that's confidential Mr. Joker I have my patient's confidence as I hope to have yours" Joker laughs.

"So we aren't being monitored Miss Quinzel?"

"As this is your first session we are being watched" I admit.

"So how can I trust we won't always be watched?"

"I'll tell you so" I answer immediately.

"Why should I trust you, you're only trying to get in my head?"

"Because I'm a truthful person Mr. Joker you'll just have to trust me" we stared off in silence.

"I don't like that" he says eventually.

"Don't like what? I ask evenly.

"Mr. Joker it's too formal, it reminds me of the other quacks around here, you're different though aren't you?" I didn't know how to respond to that say yes and insult my coworkers or say no and lie to him after just proclaiming to be truthful with him.

"Then what would you like to be called?" he shrugs seeming to leave it up to me.

"How about Mr. J after all you are my patient" he smiles at this.

"Yeah I like that"

"Good to hear, well our first session is over but I'll see you again in a few days"

"I'll very much been looking forward to it Doc…hmm"

"What is it?" I ask after standing with his files.

"Do your friends call you Harley?"

"Uh…no" I didn't have much time for friends my patients where more my friends than other people.

"Well I'm going to call you Harley, if that's alright with you doc" I didn't want to say no because that would upset him but at the same time I needed to keep some professionalism between us.

"I'll think about it" I settle with walking out I listen to his laughter even after the door behind me shuts.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this review if you did and look out for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all here we go again enjoy!**

* * *

 **New Romantics - Taylor Swift**

 **~Life is like a Classroom~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 4**

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Joker was shoved roughly into his cell by Lyle Bolton. Defiantly on the kill list he thinks turning around putting his hand over his mouth so Lyle can see the tattooed laughing mouth on his hand.

"Very funny clown" Lyle spits before locking his cell and walking away the other two guards with Frank following.

He sat on his bed rolling his sore shoulders and thought about his new doctor. She was gorgeous he didn't need to pull out her hair from that bun or remove those glasses she clearly didn't need to see it. He hadn't had such a gorgeous woman willingly near him in ages, it actually gave him blue balls. He obviously needed to get away from all the hookers near his clubs he'd forgotten what classy women look like.

How he'd love to mess his doc up, more loose hair, tighter clothes, higher heels and brighter lipstick she'd look killer.

Dr Arkham clearly was a fool throwing a girl like that in with him, she'd be nothing to break, a little time maybe but not enough to make him bored and then - oh and then the real fun would begin.

"Who's your doctor?" a voice calls out further down the hall, Joker stands going to his bars looking down he sees Ivy staring sternly at him. he decided to accommodate her.

"Pretty little blonde" he answers smugly, her eyes narrow.

"Don't mess with her Joker she's a good woman"

"And I'd never sully a good woman?" he chuckles.

"You would you slime, leave her be I consider her a friend" she says seriously her red hair seemed to blaze in the darkness of her cell, the green tinge of her skin was brighter than normal.

"Friends with a shrink? Seriously Pammy?"

"Don't call me that" she hisses, Joker merely smiles.

"I only met her once but how could she possibly have broken through your thorny bush personality to make you of all people like her?"

"She treats you like a person" Dent's voice answers, Joker stains his neck to get a look at Dent but his cell was on the same side as his.

"That so" Joker says thoughtfully.

"She won't bullshit you like Young or Whistler, won't have you messed with like Strange, she actually cares"

"A bleeding heart huh?" Dent grunts in agreement, Ivy's eyes follow our exchange.

"Good to know" Joker says with a smile. A bleeding heart? All the easier for him to play with, if he can get her to feel sorry for him, it'll make him getting the hell out of here all the more fun.

"She won't be that easy to break" an annoyingly familiar voice travels down the hall, Joker really wished he could see him but then he'd want to kill him all the more.

"What do you mean Crane?!" Joker calls, Crane's annoyingly creepy laugh travels up the hall, Jokers was better at least it actually sounded like fun, Cranes was more apprehensive like something bad was about to happen.

"I mean she's stronger than you think, her heart doesn't make her weak, if anything it makes her stronger, it's the only reason she's gotten close to any of us"

"You saying she's your doctor too?" Crane chuckles.

"Haven't you heard? She's known as the Harleen of High Security, she's all our doctor, Me, Ivy, Dent, Nygma even Freeze and now you" Joker growled at that, he didn't like sharing his toys especially not to the likes of Crane. Joker laughs loudly.

"Well move over High Security the new favorite has arrived!" Joker laughed long and loud causing even Ivy to back away from her bars. Dent shook his head he did not want to get in the Jokers way on this one, Nygma barely glanced up from his notebook, Crane however glared in the darkness, he would not let the Joker mess with his Harleen.

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

The Joker would not get out of her head, talk about a game changer, the other four doctors had pretty much grilled her over everything the Joker said and did for two hours afterwards, after another two hours she managed to convince them to let her have a more private session the second time around, while Lyle and Boles would be there the doctors would not hover, it was a start at least.

I tossed and turned all over my bed wishing he'd leave me alone now, I'd see him in a couple of days until then I had sessions with Ivy, Crane and Nygma so I needed to focus on them, Joker couldn't monopolize all of my time.

"Harleen Quinzel" I jumped up in my bed about to scream when the moon shifted from behind the clouds and I recognized the silhouette of Batman.

"Batman?! Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack!" I accuse turning my bed side light on he is illuminated with the light which made both of us easier to see.

"I apologize I'm here about the Joker" I nod somewhat numbly still in shock; the Batman was actually talking to me in my apartment! How did he even get in? My open balcony door was my first clue.

"You had your first session with him today"

"I won't bother asking how you know that but yes I did"

"How did you find him?" I look at Batman trying to figure out exactly why he was asking me, didn't he know him well enough after all these years?

"Volatile, likes to be in control, doesn't like people taking away his power or freedom"

"You have good intuition from such a short session"

"Thank you?"

"You're young but maybe you can get through to him"

"I'm certainly going to try" I say seriously.

"I admire your work ethic, believe it or not I've been following your work for some time, and I'm impressed with how you've gotten through to some of Gotham's worst"

"That's a real compliment coming from you, thanks" I say honestly. He nods his head to me, this was probably rude after he just complemented me but I felt I had to ask.

"You know if you ever needed to talk about anything, not just about you like your job, get some stuff off your chest, I'd listen" I see the faint trace of a smile from his turned head away from the light.

"I'll remember that Miss Quinzel" his rough voice says about to disappear out my window, I jump up after him.

"You can call me Harleen" I say just before he jumps I run to the railing and just see him glide between my building and another, and disappear around a corner.

Getting to sleep was somehow easier after that, like I had someone on my side that really wanted me to succeed not just for recognition or a career just so I can do some good. With a peaceful feeling I turn off my light and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who is reading, following, favoring and reviewing my story this is all for you!**

* * *

 **Bonfire Heart - James Blunt**

 **~You Light the Spark in My Bonfire Heart~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 5:**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y**

I didn't realize I'd been tapping my pen against the file in front of me until Ivy snatched it away.

"Jeez what's with you?!" she asked accusingly. This morning was our session, she sat crossed legged across from me, Adam was outside of our session room, it was just us inside. Pam had proven she'd always be on good behavior when in a session with me.

This was the first time she'd actually almost touched me, she was wearing gloves as she had to when out of her cell and was otherwise dressed in orange which didn't suit the green of her skin or her beautiful red hair, I had to admit I envied her hair.

"Sorry Pam just a little distracted I guess" I was also the only one she let call Pam, everyone else had to call her Ivy or face her icy stare. She pouted handing me my pen back I took it with a smile.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you of course, so tell me anything new that's made you happy? Sad? Annoyed?" Pam thinks about it with slightly squinted eyes as if going through a long list in her head of people who vexed her recently.

"Dent was annoyingly nice the other day in the cafeteria for lunch, he gave me his peas because he knew I hate meatloaf"

"And that…annoyed you?" I asked cautiously never quiet knowing exactly what her reaction to people would be, especially men, she sometimes hated all men with a vengeance or tolerated others, it was never clear.

"Well clearly why would he do such a thing? What does he get out of it? Do I owe him or something now?" she asks crossing her arms, I try to keep a smile off my face.

"Maybe he doesn't like peas and didn't want to waste them"

"As if Dent would care about waste, he's a waste of space himself…but the extra peas where good. This place really need to properly tend to vegetarians Harleen"

"I agree the salads are something to never be desired" Pam chuckles unfolding her arms.

"Anything else happen?" I ask.

"Joker" just saying his name made me snap my head up.

"What about him?" I asked hopefully casually but even I heard my voice go weaker.

"I don't like him being here, he's dangerous"

"Unfortunately most people in Arkham are dangerous whether to themselves or others"

"He's different Harleen, I heard he's your patient too" she says suddenly looking down and turns away from me.

"Oh Pam please don't get jealous you know you're my friend right? Pretty much my best friend, Joker isn't going to get in the way of that"

"What if he kills you?" she asks seriously; I lightly smile as if it isn't a possibility.

"He won't Pam don't worry, anyway I know you'd avenge me"

"You're damn right" she says her eyes suddenly glowing green I knew they did that when she used her power, it was muted because of a special kind of medication she is on, enough to mute the full extent of her power but not enough to cut her off from nature, I couldn't do that to her, when I was first assigned her, she was on heavy doses of everything to try and keep her completely out of it, I changed it so she wasn't a threat but also wasn't completely removed from her element, when she was her skin turned a grey color and she looked like she was dying, maybe she was, either way I had to save her.

I heard the small sound of cracking and turned to it, in the corner of our session room a small green bud cracked through the bricks and plaster and slowly opened into a beautiful purply-blue flower, I couldn't help but smile even though she knew she wasn't meant to do that, it must have cost her a lot of energy to do.

"Thanks Pam" I say softly, we both sit there in silence looking at the flower until the session runs out and Adam knocks on the door.

"Until next time Pam"

"Until then, be careful Harleen he'll try to use you" she warns as Adam walks in, Pam stands obediently and walks out, Adam nods to me before escorting her back to her cell.

The Joker use me? How did he plan to accomplish that? I shook my head it didn't matter, I was his doctor, if anything I was using him to let me help him, so he was helping to help himself. I smile pack up my files and return to my office, after writing down what I needed from my session with Pam I go to get myself lunch.

Penelope is already at the staff cafeteria when I get there, just who I didn't want to interact with today I think with a sigh. Penelope looks up hearing me approach.

"Quinzel"

"Young" I nod getting a tray for myself, picking out a wrap, an apple juice and a small jelly, before retreating to a table by myself to eat, unfortunately I'm followed. I looked up as Penelope sits down across from me.

"So how did it feel being in the same room as the Joker?" she asks, even though she'd been there it seemed she had more questions.

"It was alright, once I knew where I stood"

"You never know where you stand with that lunatic, I know I've been in a session with him" she says with a shrug of one shoulder taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You've had a session with The Joker?" I ask surprised I'd never heard this.

"Yeah just before he escaped the last time, I sat in with Dr Whistler, he didn't acknowledge either of us it was really annoying just sat there in silence as Dr Whistler tried to talk to him, she gave up and sent him back to his cell, he escaped the next day"

"What happened when he escaped?" I had to ask.

"It was bloody, or so I hear it was my day off, five guards dead, three orderlies and five other patients who also managed to get out and get in the way"

"Wow" I accidently say out loud, Penelope smiles.

"It's okay to be afraid, you're still very new after all, Dr Arkham really should have let a more experienced doctor handle him" oh I see, I look up to her, she feels past over and is trying to get me to give her The Joker, not a chance.

"I'm not afraid of him" I say sternly which takes her back.

"I know I'm still a fresh face but he seems to respond to that, you heard him I'm different from everyone else who works here and he likes that, I may be the only person who can get through to him" ice for that? I think as I see the very fleeting look of anger and outrage pass over her face but it's gone in a second as she smiles as if dealing with an immature child.

"Well we'll see how you go from here"

"Yes we will" I challenge, she gets up with her tray and leaves the cafeteria I let myself have a brief smug smile before eating my lunch in peace.

* * *

 **Another chapter over, more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here again with more plotting Joker, unaware Harley and all around mayhem that is to come!**

* * *

 **Price Tag - Jesse J**

 **~Why Is Everyone So Serious?~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 6**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

"So I hear you gave Pam your peas the other day"

"So?" Harvey Dent shrugs still flipping his coin up and down in the air, he really was a pro with that trick, he'd even taught me, he currently had his normal face facing me. He did that for people he respected and didn't want to intimidate or scare, which I was glad for, because his other face could easily give a person nightmares, I was used to it of course after two years but it was still a little creepy. His two faces where why he was known as Harvey Two-Face, formerly the best Criminal Prosecutor in Gotham before a horrible accident made Harvey Two-Face where he almost has two personalities, more like two moods as I've found calm or pissed off. Thankfully he is usually calm which is what got him into criminal cartels he'd decide whether someone lived or died because of a coin toss and would always follow the outcome, he was a great believer in luck and fate so much so if the coin ruled against him he would not hesitate to kill himself.

"It's just a little uncharacteristic of you, Ivy's quiet confused" Harvey doesn't respond just keeps flipping his coin.

"Well if you don't want to talk about Pam is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"Not really"

"In a quiet mood today?"

"Sorta"

"Something on your mind?" he looks to me and stops flipping his coin.

"The Joker's bad news you know that right?"

"Of course" I wasn't surprised The Joker had come up he seemed to have affected the somewhat calm of High Security after only a few days.

"Watch your back with him he'll probably stab you in it eventually" I silently take in his words, he was the second patient today to tell me this, he was actually concerned for me.

"Thank you for your concern Harvey, but leave the Joker to me" Harvey looks me in the eye and half his face smiles.

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Joker paced his cell a little annoyed, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. He repeated over and over again as first Ivy and then Dent went and had their sessions with his Harley. Nygma would be having his before he got to see her tomorrow afternoon. It's too long. They could be telling her anything, they could mess with his whole plan, he needed to get her alone, he hadn't even begun to play with his new toy and heaven help anyone who got in his way.

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

Edward Nygma was due in, in a moment I really had to rub my brain every time I had a session with him, I always had to have some kind of answer to his riddles or he'd get upset and call me stupid thankfully he hadn't done that recently but seriously he was my most mentally draining patient not what I needed with Joker right after him.

Bill and Eddie brought him in, Eddie was a rookie guard only been here two months and was still getting used to everything, Bill was there to show him the ropes.

Nygma was put in his chair and Bill and Eddie left to wait outside.

"Good morning Nygma" he was the only one of my patients that demanded to be called Nygma after all he was an enigma as he said.

"Dear Doctor Quinzel what has three hands that never hold each other?"

"A clock" I answer immediately

"Nygma have you thought of playing any other games? Maybe code cracking would give you a nice distraction from riddles"

"They're too easy, Riddles make you really think" he says cunningly he wasn't the most attractive man, rather average, normal brown hair with matching eyes and prescription glasses, the only difference was he looked like he belonged in a suit and he certainly preferred it.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about today?"

"What makes everyone and no one laugh?"

"A bad joke…you mean The Joker?"

"Bingo doc but that was an easy one"

"Has he disturbed you somehow?"

"Only his relentless laughter at all hours of the day and night for seemingly no reason, it makes it hard to think straight" he says with a sigh like it was a great burden.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure when he calms down a bit he won't disturb the rest of you as much" Nygma laughs at this.

"Do you truly believe you can _calm_ The Joker Dr Quinzel?"

"I'm going to do my best to help him as I do with you and my other patients" Nygma smiles shaking his head.

"Dr Quinzel what can't see, can't eat, can't hear, yet runs relentlessly?"

"A headless chicken"

"Would you like to guess what you are right now?" Nygma looks at me amusingly, I can't find any words to respond with.

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Frank arrived with some noob Joker hadn't seen before to be escorted to his session with Harley.

"Less security today have I been a good little prisoner?"

"Your Doctor suggested we give you some trust which is why it's just me and Eddie today, you won't have anyone watching your session today, just me inside and Eddie outside at the door"

"Hmm well that happened faster than I expected" Joker admitted.

"You will be in a straightjacket" Frank adds, Joker groans seeing what was in the rookie's hands.

"Great" he mumbles.

After being suited up to meet his doctor, they walked to the session room, not the same one as before a different one, when he sat down he noticed the chair wasn't bolted down, he was chained by his ankles again this time to the table but he'd accept it since it'd help him get in with Harley.

She came in quickly with a bright smile for him.

"Good afternoon Mr. J"

"Afternoon my darling Harley"

"I haven't accepted that name yet" she says a little slyly as she puts down her files and pulls in her chair, she boldly looked at him with her smile, as if he didn't faze her at all.

"Yet" he echoes, her smile plays on her lips, what nice lips.

Well Mr. J I wanted to start by asking you a personally question"

"I'm not surprised Doc" he says leaning back in his chair, here come the textbook questions, what was your family like? How did your parents treat you? Did you have a happy childhood? What made you kill people? Blah blah blah blah blah.

"Why do you get tattoos?" that threw him for a second, what kind of question was that?

"Well I do my own tattoos actually" he says a little proudly; her face lights up at that.

"You're an artist"

"I like to think so" he admits, she didn't need to know not only with tattoos, it makes her smile, what a lovely little smile now he needed to make her laugh.

"How many do you have?" he sighs at that trying to count them mentally.

"A lot" she nods, a question piped his interest and he asks.

"Do you have a tattoo?" she blushes a little, it was hard to see in this light but he saw it.

"Actually yes, one I got for my eighteenth birthday"

"What is it?"

"How about we focus on you?" she tries to divert.

"Where is it?" he asks his eyes roaming her body wishing he could see under her clothes, removing them altogether would be probable.

"Not today Mr. J please let's get back to you"

"I'll find out" he says certainly leaning back again.

The rest of the session went well she didn't ask boring questions, she asked really interesting questions Joker just wasn't expecting, for example if he liked reading, or watching movies, did he like animals, did he have a favorite weapon and what did he do to unwind. It was almost like a date, and Joker really had to reach far back in his mind about what a date actually is, for every question he asked it back to make her give as much as she got, some questions she didn't' answer or couldn't but she liked dogs, watching movies, reading sparingly, didn't go out much and Joker had a feeling she was also athletic, in what he didn't know but he would, before he was done he was going to get everything out of her blonde head.

At the end he really didn't want to go, this blonde haired little vixen was too entertaining, he almost growled at Frank to let him stay but held back instead smiling to Harley with a bow.

"Until next time Harley"

"Until then Mr. J" she responded with a laugh, that was it, her laugh such a hypnotic thing, so full of fun and pure joy, Frank gently lead him away with the rookie whose name he didn't care to remember.

Oh Harley don't you dare make me feel for you, he found himself thinking.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review guys! And follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Company - Justin Bieber**

 **~Maybe we can be each other's Company…be each other's paradise~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 7**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

The past session with the Joker had been truly enjoyable, he seemed happy to talk to me, I avoided the repetitive questions he'd no doubt been asked a hundred times, I'd get to them once we had a better connection between us. I'd admittedly relented to being called Harley I liked the way he said my name how he reacted to people in general amused me it was just so…him it was hard to describe or explain.

I had Jonathan soon and Joker again right after him today I was really looking forward to it, not that I didn't mind seeing Jonathan too after all he was my first ever patient.

Jonathan was obsessed with fear he wanted to know what everyone was afraid of so he could use it against others, however he claimed to fear nothing, I knew that wasn't true, he feared something we all did despite what people may think the inhabitance of Arkham where all human, even Killer Croc and we all feared something.

"You look lovely today Harleen" I actually almost corrected him to Harley but shut my mouth, when did I get that idea?

"Thank you Jonathan you look well today" Jonathan suffered from schizophrenia usually mild easily controlled with medication, until he went into an episode, it drained him, he'd refuse to eat, which made him scarily thin, his skin turned sickly pale and his eyes would get a faraway look, no one could get through to him as he paced around his cell like a caged animal talking to people who weren't there, sometimes screaming from invisible monsters. But he hadn't had an episode like that in over a year, he got noticeably better when I started being his doctor, his episodes were shorter, more contained until he stopped having them, hopefully for good if we kept up our sessions.

"I feel it" he says with his sweet smile, Jonathan was another of my favorites he was always so kind to me, he was once a doctor too until he started experimenting on his patients with fear serum which he got a dose of accidently by Batman when he was trying to attack all of Gotham with the serum, it broke a part of him resulting in his schizophrenia.

"Anything new in your life?" I ask pleasantly.

"Nothing you don't already know of" he assures me; I took one guess.

"Joker?"

"Indeed, I find him a rather difficult being to deal with"

"You could say that about a lot of people in general"

"True but it's no secret he and I go back and we're not friends"

"I didn't know you knew the Joker" I say surprised; it had never come up before.

"Well my dear you know of my past, I'm not proud of it but the Joker helped me perfect my serum to affect as much of Gotham as I could, luckily Batman stepped in and stopped me"

"Despite what happened to you because of it?" he nods with a smile.

"Harleen if I hadn't gone mad I would have never met you, I'll take that over anything else"

"You're sweet Jonathan" I smile, quickly jotting down a small note for myself, I'd need to hear this from Joker too.

"I trust; Ivy at least has warned you about him dear"

"Yes in fact Pam, Harvey, Nygma and now you all have warned me about Mr. J, it's a shame Freeze escaped or he probably have told me the same thing"

"We do care for you" he says sincerely.

"And you have no idea how much that means to me, really" he returns my smile.

Mr. J was coming in a second, and for the first time I was here first. I didn't actually want to grill him on anything he wasn't ready to talk about but it looks like I needed to take affirmative action.

He came in with Frank with his big smile already on his face, arms in a straightjacket but otherwise mobile.

"You can leave the ankle cuffs off Frank" I say, he looks at me but does as I say, this makes Mr. J smile, thinking I was trusting him, and in a way I was, I was trusting he wouldn't find a way to kill me with his arms tied I was also trusting I'd made a good enough impact to make him like me enough to talk about the things I would be bringing up today.

"It's good to see you again Mr. J"

"You have no idea Harley, I live for these sessions with you" I can't help but smile at that, he could be damn charming when he wanted.

"I'm afraid I need to ask you some serious questions today"

"Aw why? The world is already so serious we should be having fun amidst the regimented world"

"I wish we could Mr. J but first I do have to ask you this"

"Very well fire away!" he mock pretends to be shot.

"Is it true you helped Jonathan Crane perfect his fear serum to attack Gotham?" I saw the fire in his eyes ignite just before he spoke, leaning forward over the desk. I've hit a nerve shit. I cursed in my head, but my face was passive.

"What's it to you?" he almost growls.

"It's just a question, you know I'm not here to judge you Mr. J I just want to know if it's true" he leans back a little but still has hard eyes on me.

"Yeah I helped the Scarecrow, I thought it would be fun but Batsy had to ruin it, I saw Crane get a taste of his own medicine I had to admit it was funny"

"If you two helped each other why don't you get along?"

"Do you get along with everyone you work with?" he questions me; I couldn't say I did especially while working with Penelope.

"We did our piece had a falling out when I told him he should lighten up and may have slipped him some of my own laughing gas" Mr. J grinned remembering.

"But it's the past don't matter anymore the jokes over"

"Alright, then can I ask why do you works so hard to make people laugh?"

"Well I'm a clown aren't I Harley? It's part of the gig, like I said the worlds too serious, I intend to make it fun, it needs more laughter"

"Some would argue murder isn't funny"

"Well then they didn't get the gag" Mr. J laughs manically.

"Does it ever upset you, killing people?"

"Nope"

"Even by accident?"

"I've never accidently killed anyone Harley I kill people when I want them dead, simple as that"

"Have you ever not been able to kill someone you wanted to?"

"Obviously Bats does tend to ruin my fun every now and then, but other than that, Penguin"

"Penguin?"

"Yeah that old bird shoulda been roasted a long time ago but he's got a big network of people and I never know exactly where he is, but one day I'll get him and he'll be a dead duck" while Mr. J was laughing, I wrote down a little of what he said.

"Something bothering you?" he asks seeing I wasn't smiling or laughing at his apparent joke.

"No Mr. J this is pretty much what I expected" I say absently; his eyes go wide.

"You mean like I'm predictable?" he says in the most spine tingling voice I've ever heard I very cautiously move my head up to meet his eyes, and think of the first thing I can.

"Of course not Mr. J there's no one else like you" aren't that the truth. This placates him well seemingly forgetting his anger, tread more lightly Harleen you need to get him on your side.

"Last question Mr. J does money mean anything to you?"

"Money only buys me more toys, but no it means very little to me unless it's being withheld from me" I nod.

"Any questions for me Mr. J?" I ask with a small smile hoping to smooth over any upset I may have caused him.

"Yeah this one thing has been driven me crazy since our last session"

"Yes Mr. J?" I ask drawn in by his eyes, how is he so hypnotic?

"Where's your tattoo?" I laugh moving away from him trying to stop but honestly it caught me off guard, but his happy face waited for me to answer him.

"Alright Mr. J but this is between us got it?" he nods his curiosity practically seeping through his pores.

"Promise" he says happily.

"It's along here" I say lifting m arm up and running my hand along the side of my left ribs over my coat. His eyes follow my movement.

"What is it?" he asks eagerly, I thought about teasing him, why I didn't know it was unprofessional but it would be fun.

"Life Is A Circus

So Make The Most Fun From It"

I shrug.

"Inspirational quote from my eighteen-year-old self" Mr. J didn't respond he seemed stunned, bemused, perplexed, flabbergasted all at once.

"Mr. J are you alright?"

"Can I see it?"

"No" I say smugly, packing up my things.

"I'll see you again soon Mr. J"

"Can't wait Harley" he says somewhat absently, I leave first and Frank takes him back.

* * *

 **I really wanted to show Harley had a lot of optimism when she was younger, we're all like that fresh out of high school the big question mark out there but as long as you remember to have fun it'll be okay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now to see how the Joker is really taking that last session!**

* * *

 **White Liar - Miranda Lambert**

 **~Hey White Liar, Truth Comes Out A Little At A Time~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 8:**

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Wow this was all really fricken funny. Of all the people that had to come and work at Arkham, who happened to get the privilege to work with him, he got her!

Harleen fricken Quinzel, no Harley…Quinn. Harley Quinn? Harlequin?! What?! This was just too much! Joker paced back and forth practically pulling his hair out, it was too good, to impossible, Dent would probably say something stupid like it was fate but gods what a package to come in! He bounced onto his springy bed imagining his doctor Harley Quinn. He knew what he was going to do now, he wasn't going to just kill her oh no that was no fun, he needed something more he wanted that little tease of a vixen to fall for him, he'd never seduced anyone before this would be fun, as long as his dick didn't run away with his head.

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

Weeks past into months and Harley could now happily say Mr. J was her favorite person to see every time she could, she'd make excuses to see him because honestly he made her happy, made her laugh even cry, he opened up in some areas usually when she least expected him too, he was always charming with her, or openly flirting and she pretty much stood there blushing and having no idea how to answer his obvious advances. He was a criminal for Christ Sakes, she was his doctor this was so very wrong but she couldn't deny how happy she was.

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

The plan with Harley was going really well he thought, she was clearly falling for him even if she wouldn't admit it, Frank and the rest of his gang were getting ready to bust him out, all they needed was his word, but he wasn't ready yet, something was missing he just wasn't sure what.

"Mornin Mr. J" Joker smiled hearing Harley arrive for their session, Frank now stood outside the room they were totally alone, he honestly loved her natural accent it fit her so much better than the stuffy persona she had to put up in front of her superiors it was almost criminal the way she was forced to wear a mask to exist in this world.

"Take your hair out Harley" he said softly, Harley did letting her long blonde hair fall it framed her face and fell past her shoulders.

"Take off your glasses" again she doesn't hesitate, she'd told him weeks ago she only used the for reading. Her unshielded beautiful blue eyes looked upon him without fear, she just smiled.

"You look beautiful" he said truthfully, he found himself being oddly honest with her 80% of the time.

"Thank you Mr. J" she says both of them where leaning on the table barely a hand space between them, she pulled away first, looking to try and actually talk during this session.

"So is there anything you'd like to talk about Mr. J?"

"How about how beautiful you are?" she was still blushing but shook her head.

"Something else like, if you could go back out into the world what would you do?" Joker takes a moment to think about that, what would he do? Blow something up? Shoot someone? Steal something? What? The only thing he could think was he'd hope Harley would be there in some way.

"Take you out to my part of town" he decides.

"Your part of town?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah I'd show you the sights, some of my clubs, I'd show you a world you never knew of and it'd all be fun constant smiles and laughs, no one would mess with you babe not when you're with me" Harley smiles brightly.

"That sounds nice Mr. J" she admits.

They're both quiet for a little while before Joker says.

"Harley?"

"Yes Mr. J?"

"Can you take off this stupid straightjacket, I don't need it, you know I don't" Harley bit her lower lip and if anything could have gotten him hard it was that fricken innocent act. She was killing him; he could feel it. Both were stone silent when she stood, the tension in the air was magnetic as she gently undid his straps, when the jacket fell on the floor, Harley didn't move away from him, she gasped though when he pinned her against the wall, but she didn't scream or attack him, she let him, Joker didn't know who was more surprised by that but he shocked himself when he realized he was kissing her and she kissed him back!

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

I kissed The Joker! The Joker kissed me! I kissed my patient! Ahhh! My internal monologue was mostly screaming as I walked around my apartment, it had bene about six hours since our session and what happened was branded on my very soul at time up, he put the jacket back on willingly and I had to quickly redo the straps before Frank came in, unaware and lead him away, but Mr J smiled at me and I think I smiled back. Kill me now! Oh god I'm so fired! I need to be locked up myself what was I thinking?! Was this a plan of his, months back Ivy, Nygma, Harvey even Jonathan warned me he was up to something did I just give it to him?! Oh god! I screamed into one of my pillows.

"Everything okay?" a stoic voice asked I turned to see Batman had landed on my balcony, I hadn't seen him in months.

"Yeah just one of those days" I say hopefully casually.

"I know what you mean" he agrees, he really didn't unless he often kissed the criminals he caught.

"Can I help you?" I asked really unsure at the moment, I couldn't even help myself.

"Yes, I want you to be careful, The Joker is up to something, I think he plans to break out of Arkham"

"Break out?" I repeat, he couldn't really want that…could he? Could she blame him? he hated being confined, he laughed with her sure but really, she knew he wasn't happy in Arkham. But what would he do once he escaped?

'I'd take you out to my part of town – no one would mess with us babe'

I recalled his words and wondered if I'd accidently picked up on his desire to leave.

"I don't know what I can do Batman, I can't control Joker" I say honestly, it would be nice to think otherwise but truthfully no one could control Mr. J.

"I don't expect you to but you've lasted longer than anyone else, there must be something you're picked up about him" I run a hand through my hair, uncaring of my short pajama shorts and old t-shirt and mused hair I didn't even have my glasses on.

"He's…unpredictable at times, but he loves a good laugh, some people won't find all his jokes funny, he's had a different life that's for sure, I don't know what made him, him exactly but I think he might of made himself, he doesn't appear beholden to anyone so I know he's his own boss, he has a hard time trusting people but assigns rolls for people to follow regardless, yourself for example, he expects you to always show up to foil him in some way to keep his life interesting, he also expects everyone to fear him, and is surprised when not the case, which is why I think he latched onto you, you've never shown him that you fear him"

"Fear, that reminds me of Crane"

"Jonathan Crane is doing a lot better, in fact a few months ago he said to me he's glad you stopped him from releasing his fear serum" Batman looks at me slightly differently, I couldn't quite grasp the emotion on his masked face.

"I don't know when Joker plans his escape but make sure you are nowhere close; he's become attached to you somehow that's the only reason you're still his doctor" as much as I wanted to believe that maybe it was because he liked me after the kiss we shared but now I was worried I'd somehow helped him escape. I ran into my bedroom and tore through my clothes from today, my pants? No, my handbag? No, the files? No, my coat? No?!

"He didn't" I breathed, I turned Batman in my doorway.

"He stole my access card" I breathed I didn't even get a chance to explain Batman jumped out of my apartment before any excuse couldn't pass my lips.

What have I done?

My phone rang scaring me shitless.

"Hello?"

"Harleen there's been a mass breakout at Arkham!" I heard Dr Whistler yell I could hear the panic in her voice.

"What?" I couldn't process her words.

"The buildings on lock down with GCPD, SWAT and the Army filing in to return order, I have no idea who's managed to escape yet but so far I've hear reports of giant plants, machine guns and the majority of the patients rioting"

"What should I do?" I ask.

"Nothing I just thought I should call you, stay home, you haven't told any of your patients where you live right?!" she asks worried.

"No of course not" I assured her.

"Good I'll call you in the morning with an update" she hangs up and I collapse on my bed, my phone falls from my hand, oh god what have I done?

* * *

 **Please review and get ready for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again, enjoy! Remember to Review!**

* * *

 **I Hate You, I Love You - Gnash**

 **~I Hate that I Want You~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 9**

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

It was beautiful chaos in Arkham. Prisoners or 'Patients' ran wild. The GCPD were terrified to come in, he could hear Commissioner Gordon barking orders, SWAT had arrived along with two choppers and trucks full of Army Personal. He was keeping an eye out for the Bat then this would be even more perfect.

"Joker, we've almost cleared out of Arkham, most of the other patients are heading outside, some are dead, the guards are all locked in the boiler room" Frank tells him hurrying looking around nervously he didn't want to get caught with Joker, neither did he, Frank was valuable here.

"Frank get yourself locked in some storage cupboard" Frank nods.

"Right boss" he agrees.

"One moment" Joker remembers turning to Frank with a smile, Frank visibly swallows as Joker punches him hard across his jaw a perfect place for a large bruise.

"Let make sure anything you may have heard in my sessions with Harley remain between us, k Frank?" he asks bending down to where he was crouched, Frank nods hold his jaw.

"Absolutely boss" he manages to say spitting out blood.

"Get going" Frank hurries away and Joker turns to his men Johnny Frost, who of course was there expertly keeping a 360 perimeter around Joker, ready for anything to try something. Duke Wilson was keeping an eye out the windows watching the Mayhem, Lewis was keeping an eye down the corridor to their left and Needles the last of his men to enter Arkham was bringing up the rear.

"Let's get out of here" Joker says and they start moving. Joker loved how much mess he'd managed to make with just a little key, okay yeah he hadn't planned on kissing Harley or maybe he had, he hadn't been with a woman in forever his mind was clearly warped, anyway some of the Joker broke through and snagged her access card. She didn't notice, he waited in breathless anxiety throughout the afternoon but no one came to search him so he got word though Frank to his men to get ready and then Frank let him out and Joker walked free right past his mates in High Security to their concern and right into securities main control room then he just swiped Harley's card and everything was available to him, so he pressed random buttons until alarms sounded, doors released and in some areas fire hoses went off, it was hilarious but now he needed to get out of here.

They made it to the main corridor of Arkham, Joker stopped recognizing something in one office, he walked in, this must be Harley's office, he looked around not finding much but a cardigan she must of left, he picked it up smelling it, it smelt just like her, he pocketed the cardigan, none of his men saying a word at the detour they knew better, even Johnny.

"Kite's waiting just outside Arkham with the car" Johnny says as they head out, there were more people now but they avoided the oncoming party, they were crazy but not suicidal…except for that guy. Johnny put him down fast as they stepped out into the fresh air and bright flashing lights, Jokers laugh radiated out over everyone there and it didn't matter who you were or what side you were on, everyone was scared.

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

Harley was speeding towards Arkham, it was a stupid thing to do and she knew it but here she was, she just knew she had to get there, she had to see for herself.

The island was almost as bright as day lit up by spot lights and police lights, alarms from Arkham still blared, Harley pulled over by another car already parked, she jumped out, slammed the door and started running toward Arkham, she was in hastily thrown on jeans and a blue shirt, she hadn't paid attention she just threw on clothes and her slip on shoes.

She was faced with a huge amount of police officers, full gear SWAT personal and even army personal, she managed to maneuver her way through the crowd, she heard gasps and looked up just in time to see batman arrive in his bat plane, he and Robin dropped in, Nightwing and Batgirl roared overhead flying over the mass congregation of law enforcement on their motorbikes, they landed at the front, Batman and Robin already there next to Commissioner Gordon, so that's where he'd gone he got backup. Harley kept going until someone stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Commissioner Gordon he knows me I work here"

"Not tonight" the man says shaking his head but lets me go, I was sick of pushing through the police so I got to one of the patrol cars and climbed onto it, I ignored the police and flipped to the next car, twenty years of gymnastics serving me well, Batman saw me, the others noticed me only when I landed on the final car and jumped down.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled.

"Like you could keep me away this is my fault" I waved my hand at everything.

"You're a liability especially if Joker sees you"

"If he sees me I'm punching the bastard in the face" no one had time to argue as patients spilled out of Arkham.

"Officers move forward!" Commissioner Gordon Barked, rows upon rows of police, Swat and Military moved toward them, Batman grabbed my wrist, and pushed me back into the patrol car, I was suddenly handcuffed to.

"Batman!" I yelled as he repulsed away, his team behind him, leaving me with Commissioner Gordon.

"Hey Mr. G" I says a little childishly, I couldn't help it his stare reminded me of when his daughter Barbara and I had eaten an entire container of milo one night at a sleep over, he found us both covered in chocolate and feeling really sick.

"It's good to see you again Harleen" he says with a slight smile the most you could get some days from the man, especially a day like this.

"I know it's not the time but how's Barb? I haven't heard from her in months"

"Yeah she's been really busy lately, don't ask me what with I have no clue, probably out with her boyfriend"

"Dick" I smiled Dick Greyson was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne billionaire of Gotham, Dick was nice, I'd met him a few times mostly at one of the many charity balls Barb had dragged me too.

"So how exactly is this your fault?" Gordon asks me not accusingly, just his normal way.

"The Joker is one of my patients and I think he swiped my access card today at our session, I didn't notice until, Batman came to my apartment and told me not to come to Arkham because he was concerned Joker was planning something…looks like he was right"

"So you came anyway" he says shaking his head.

"You and Barb haven't changed you're both too headstrong"

"I feel terrible"

"It's not your fault Harleen, The Joker is the biggest thorn in Gotham's side, the past few months have been peaceful because he's been in here, you've obviously done something to him for him to stay so long, I haven't heard one instance of him trying to escape, it used to be a weekly thing followed by a monthly investigation, but you know what I've heard out of Arkham? Nothing, not a peep, I actually had to call Dr. Arkham and ask if everything was okay because it had been so quiet, you know what he said?"

"Harleen has a remarkable calming effect on the patients"

"He said that?" Gordon nods, great now I feel even worse.

"Like I said don't blame yourself it was bound to happen and any way your card wouldn't have opened his cell, right?" I was taken back; he was right my card only entered restricted areas like the control room.

"He got out some other way" I realize.

"He only used your card to unlock the rest of Arkham knowing it would make it much more difficult to get him" I sighed a little in relief so it wasn't all my fault, but still how did Mr. J get out? I jiggled the wrist that was still handcuffed.

"Is this really necessary?" I have to ask.

"Batman seems to think so, anyway there's no way I'm letting my daughters best friend get herself into more danger" I can't help but smile at that, almost missing the man who had snuck up behind Gordon.

"Look Out!" I scream, Gordon was hit and collapsed at my feet I looked up recognizing him at once wishing I didn't.

"Hey doll face, what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" the scared face asked me with a cruel laugh.

"Indeed its quiet late for such a young lady to be about unattended" the older man said quite calmly.

"I was attended, sir, your friend knocked him out" I say cautiously, speaking to the man rather than the puppet he held.

The Ventriloquist and Scarface where well known in Arkham, The Ventriloquist was a puppeteer who grew a second personality, Scarface a puppet who became the dominant personality, no matter if you take Scarface away, The Ventriloquist will just make another, it was beyond creepy and many people thought Scarface was a possessed puppet with a soul of its own, I personally believed it, only I think the soul part came from The Ventriloquist. Scarface chuckled at my words.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to take care of you doll" Scarface sneered coming closer to me I franticly tried to wiggle my hand out of my cuffs but it was no use.

"Help!" I yelled desperately as they approached suddenly a flying person dropped out of the sky kicking The Ventriloquist in the back, he dropped and Scarface flew across the road, I couldn't even look at the puppet, I turned instead to my rescuer.

"Here" she said unlocking my handcuff, Batgirl reached down to check the Commissioner, I rubbed my wrist, heart in my throat but I too checked on Gordon, we rolled him over, he had a bump but would be okay. I looked up to Batgirl, I'd never had a good look at her after all she was always stories up, fast moving past TV Cameras, I'd noticed her red hair of course it reminded me a little of Ivy's only Pam's was longer and Batgirls was shorter, her eyes where blue and she had…a familiar shad of lipstick on.

"Barb?" I breathed, she looked at me eyes wide.

"It is you" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my best friend was Batgirl!

* * *

 **Like you could hide being a superhero from your best friend! But yeah review what you thought I'd love to hear from you guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 can you believe it! Read on enjoy from last times surprise for Harley, and remember all hell is still breaking loose in Arkham!**

 **Sorry for the late update but I've been sick all week and haven't even looked at my computer.**

 **Guesr: I'm so glad you love it and don't worry you will see how everything goes.**

 **Child of K-O-A-T-W-R: Thank you don't worry I'm still going :)**

* * *

 **Numb - Rihanna ft Eminem**

 **~I'm going Numb~**

 **Madness and Love – Chapter 10**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

I knew it was her even if she didn't say anything I stared at my best friend in absolute shock, no amount of training could have prepared me for this.

"Barb" I breathed.

"Shh call me Batgirl" she hissed, she actually hissed at me, I guess I couldn't be surprised she was trying to keep her identity a secret especially since we were talking over her unconscious father.

"Okay 'Batgirl', now isn't the time but when this madness if over we are so having a talk" she only nods, together we get Gordon into the patrol car, and using my cuffs, lock the Ventriloquist to the railing of the bridge.

"We need to get away from here it isn't safe, the police lines have been breached and Batman, Nightwing and Robin can't contain all of the ones who slip past"

"My car's back there" I say we start jogging not the easiest thing to do in my slip on shoes, we stop when we hear something behind us, I dodge out of pure instinct and years of gymnastics, Barb isn't as fast and is hit, knocked out immediately.

Thank the gods it's just a can of something, I gently touch her, she's bleeding, I had to get her out of here, I put my arms around her chest and start dragging her towards my car, trying not to focus on the people running towards me, I manage to open the back seat of my car and shove her in, I throw a blanket over her and close the door picking up a metal pole from the ground and hold it up, I hadn't played baseball since I was ten but how hard could it be? The first guy I slammed with the pipe, he wasn't expecting such force and cowered away before collapsing another guy had a shiv which I kicked out of his hand before round house kicking him and finally slamming my pole down on his head. I step further away from my car hoping it gave me more space at least a dozen where almost on me, I yelled out.

"Stop!" as loud as I could, to my surprise they listened and paid attention to who I was, I wasn't anywhere close to my professional clothes, I wasn't in heels my glasses where at home and I had no makeup to speak of but they saw me a knew who I was, they looked between themselves and I hoped it meant they were rethinking an attack on me.

"Harleen don't breathe!" I heard, I pulled my shirt to cover my mouth as a toxic gas can exploded over the group, nothing happened for a few seconds until they all started screaming running away or attacking each other in nothing other than pure panic…fear.

Through the crowd a man walked wearing a horrifying mask, a scarecrow even I shivered seeing it.

"Harleen" it said, he pulled off the mask and I let down my shirt trusting it must be safe now.

Jonathan looked at me daringly as if he were a starving man.

"Jonathon" I said cautiously.

"Are you alright?" I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You shouldn't be here" he said taking my arm, don't cringe, don't cringe I told myself.

"I was worried" I found myself saying, his gaze softened.

"I'm fine, but you need to leave" even though I didn't exactly mean him I wasn't going to say so, he pulled me away before we heard the click of a gun, we both turned to a man who had come out of nowhere.

"Sorry but she's not go'in nowhere" the man said with a Brooklyn accent, Harley resonated with it, being from Brooklyn herself, she usually kept her accent to herself, performing with the voice she used professionally.

"And how do you suppose you are going to stop me?" Jonathan said his voice dangerous the man wasn't fazed in fact he chuckled.

"Work on yeh threats, Jokers much more terrifying then you" he says the machine gun still pointed at us, I knew Jonathan would throw more of his fear serum at the man, how he had any at all I didn't know, at the same time I didn't want to get shot.

"Why wouldn't I be going anywhere?" I ask the man.

"Cause Joker passed word no one touches you, now it may be dark an all but he looks like he's touching you" I looked down to the tight grip Jonathan had on my arm he had no intention of letting go, the man with the gun wasn't afraid of anything Jonathan might do, whether he knew who he was or not.

In the back of my mind I remembered Barbra was still in the back seat of my car, I either needed to get closer to Arkham and hope Batman found me…get away from the man with Jonathan or make Jonathan let go of me and find Mr. J I couldn't believe I still wanted to see him after he used me, but then again maybe I knew he was using me, everyone warned me I didn't listen…I didn't care.

I really was stuck.

"How about both of you leave her alone?" a familiar voice says angrily I look up at the giant plant descending toward us, Pam elegantly lands standing between the man and Jonathan with me.

"Pam" I found myself saying, the one person I knew for a fact wouldn't hurt me.

"You boys have exactly three seconds to drop your weapons no second chances" Jonathan was more apprehensive of Ivy, the man still loyally kept his weapon trained on Jonathan.

"One"

"Let go" I hiss to Jonathan who does not listen.

"Two" the man looks between all of us wondering what he should fear more, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy or his Boss, The Joker.

"Three" Jonathan lets go of me and holds up his hands, the man isn't as smart and is smashed by a vine into the car that was parked next to mine, he must have come from there.

"Get lost Crane" Ivy warns.

"She's leaving with me"

"Don't fight please" I beg them, as the stare off.

"I'm not leaving with either of you" I reiterate; they both look at me like I'm crazy.

"I have a friend I have to look after, I'm not leaving"

"If Joker finds you-"

"I don't care; let him he deserves a punch to his face for stealing my assess card"

"So that's how he broke everyone out" Jonathan says nodding if it made sense.

"Harleen, you can't think straight with him" Pam says softly to me so Jonathan can't hear, I look at her in surprise, did she know how I'd become to feel for him? Her eyes said yes.

"How did you?" she smiles lightly. Her skin and eyes glowing brighter than I'd ever seen them as she was now back surrounded by her element.

"I just do" she says turning her head away, I swallow I couldn't let them stick around here.

"You both need to go, you don't belong here" I say, I was so fired but it didn't matter.

"Go I'll see you some other time"

"Count on it" Jonathan promises me kissing my hand before turning around and walking off, Pam hugs me I was surprised but she was careful not to touch my skin she let me go and I watched her be swallowed by her plant and disappear underground.

I was never getting that sight out of my head as I went back to my car to check on Barb, the man from before jumped up pushing me into my car I didn't expect it so I couldn't defend myself I tried to kick him but it didn't do much, I managed to dig my thumb into his ribs and use the gun he was still holding to hit him in the face, I threw the gun away kneed the guy in the balls and ran for Arkham as he painfully stumbled after me. I didn't know exactly who I was trying to find but I still ran into the Battleground of Arkham.

* * *

 **Who will she find?**

 **Review and Follow Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's see who she finds.**

 **Child of K-O-A-T-W-R: Yeah some chapters will be shorter than others but glad you enjoy it :)**

 **hatter Sammy: Thank you I'll try!**

* * *

 **Without Me - Eminem**

 **~We need a little Controversy~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 11**

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Joker did love the smell of Anarchy in the early morning. They were pretty much about to walk out scot free until the more competent military forced them to make more of a detour, through the woods and through a fence that had already been demolished by…roots? Ivy was already long gone.

As they were going along, Joker saw something impossible…no absolutely insane, he almost didn't recognize her but then again he never wouldn't. Her blonde hair was free streaming behind her she wasn't wearing her glasses, or her usual skirt but form fitting jeans, a blue shirt and slip-on shoes that where struggling to hold on as she ran _towards_ Arkham!

What on earth was she doing? She'd get herself killed, she already looked like she'd been in a fight of some kind, Joker burst out of the woods, Harley was almost at the gates when he called out.

"Harley!" she stopped and turned her eyes were wide first with surprise but then filled with fire, he'd never seen her mad at him it was really hot.

She really had screwed him.

She didn't move from where she was stuck between going toward Arkham or him, had she come for him? Surely not that would be…truly nuts.

"What are you doing here Harley?" he asked ignoring his men who stayed in the tress out of sight.

"I was told what was happening I had to come"

"Why?" he demanded.

"You, you stole my card, you used me! I should've known better; do you know how many people told me to be careful of you? To not trust you? To not like you and I did, I'm an idiot I know and I'm going to lose my job because of it, I really only wanted to help you"

"I don't need help Harley never have"

"And that's why you do, you didn't escape on your own, you needed me you needed whoever you used to get out, you needed that man at the car who pulled a gun on me"

"What?" he growled, she didn't care about his mood.

"Something about 'no one touches her Jokers orders'" she mimics Kite's accent, he remembered giving that order through Frank.

"Who was touching you?" he realized he'd only say that if someone was.

"That's none of your business" she says turning away from him and walked away.

She was walking away from him? Okay this woman had no idea who she was dealing with it took several strides to catch her and he grabbed her arm spinning her back to him, he did not see her fist but god he felt it connect she jumped back out of his reach as he stood there in shock at what she'd done.

Okay babe you want it rough I can do that. He cracked his jaw looking back to her, her blue eyes looking so sad as she stood defensively against him.

"I'm making it my business" he says.

"Why?! You don't give a damn about me! I'm nothing to you, I always was just another toy to play with, you can't get close to anyone because you don't trust anyone to see you for the crazy you are, let alone accept you. You expect people to be repulsed by you, you even encourage it as if nothing will ever touch you" she couldn't have been both more right and more wrong, he gave a damn about her he wanted to know exactly who touched her, what happened to Kite for her to be here instead of with him, no he didn't trust many people, Johnny being one, Frank two because he paid him more than enough, and Harley he trusted her not to ever reveal what they talked about even now hurt and confused she'd never do that to him, why? Because they were both crazy, he just wore it on the outside.

"You're both right and wrong in that Harley"

"Don't start speaking like Ngyma" she says shaking her head, Joker chuckles despite the pain in his jaw.

"I'll show you why Harley" he steps toward her.

"Don't" she says shaking her head, when he's close enough to touch she tries to push him away but he grabs her arms, knocking her out with a thumb to a sensitive spot in humans, he picks her up and carries her back towards the car, Johnny and the others follow without question, they find Kite on the ground groaning in pain.

"Get up, you useless fool" Joker sneers, putting Harley in the boot and getting in the passenger seat, Johnny takes the wheel the other three get into the back, Johnny expertly navigates fallen bodies onto a clear road and takes off.

"She kneed me in the balls!" Kite whines, Joker laughs that would've but fun to see.

"Who was she with?"

"Crane I think she knew him, he grabbed her arm when I stopped them, Plant women showed up and knocked me on my arse, when I came too they were gone but she was still there going for her car, I stopped her but she got away, she's faster than she looks and packs a punch" he says shaking his head and holding his face where he'd also been hit.

"So I've noticed" feeling the own pain in his jaw throb as a reminder, he couldn't remember the last time a women had hit him, none had ever dared, Bats had used him as a punching bag sure but Batgirl had only ever kicked him into a wall.

"Where do you want to go boss?"

"I want to go to my playhouse for now Harley and I need to have a heart to heart, Johnny you stay, the three of you get lost back home, got it?"

"Yes boss" the four echo.

Johnny carried Harley through the warehouse owned by Joker, she woke up as they were descending in the elevator, Johnny struggled to hold her as they walked further in, Joker hit the lights and Johnny managed to tie her down on the table, Joker silently told Johnny to go away as he circled Harley her eyes followed him, she didn't fight any more just looked at him in some kind of acceptance.

"I can't wait to show you all of my toys Harley" she doesn't answer he turned on one of his favorites, an electroshock machine, scrambles brain cells and if high enough and long enough can cause brain damage, he'll see how he felt.

"Are you going to kill me Mr. J?" she asked softly, he turned to her, her blue eyes still trained on him, she wasn't afraid.

"Oh no Harley" he said, not yet.

"I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad" he smiled, she smiled too.

"It's okay Mr. J I can take it" Joker froze what exactly was he feeling? How could she think he'd go easy on her? No she knew he wouldn't she was ready for it; she was showing she was strong. Oh Harley haven't you messed with me enough? Joker took off his belt doubling it over to put between her teeth she accepts it and nods her head to tell him she's ready, he doesn't hold back.

* * *

 **Aw you mean Joker! But you can see how she's affecting him, Review Guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What will become of Harley?**

* * *

 **Sympathy For The Devil - The Rolling Stones**

 **~Please to meet you, hope you guess my name~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 12**

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Harley was asleep on top of his bed, she shouldn't be here, she should be in a cell of her own, in the warehouse, in the spare bed at least since she was already in his apartment but no! She was curled up on his bed like a damn cat, she had bruises that you couldn't see because of her clothes, he hadn't cut her if he did he would have killed her, he defiantly hurt her enough with the electro shock, he was actually worried he made her a vegetable but she was still unconscious or asleep he didn't know at least she was breathing for now.

Now why was he here? He was finally free after months' he should be at his clubs making sure no one had been ripping him off, re-negotiating trade deals, hire new men to replace lost ones, buy more land, piss of the Penguin, something, anything else than sitting on the end of his bed waiting for Harley to wake up but here he was.

Joker runs a hand through his hair with a groan.

"Mr. J?" a weak voice asks; he sits up turning to Harley half sitting up running her eye looking at him, she wasn't scared not even concerned she was somewhere else, she just looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore" she admits. Her voice was a little different, an underlining accent he only rarely noticed before was more prevalent it was more casual and suited her a hell of a lot more, he liked it.

"Are you going to run?" he asks.

"Why would I run from you?" she asks.

"Everyone runs from me"

"Then I'll run to you" she says without a hint of a doubt she looked at him as if it was obvious. He still wasn't sure about the brain damage but he'd keep an eye on her for now.

"Well if you're not running from me I'm going to take you with me tonight"

"Where to?" she asks happily.

"Remember what I said when you asked what I'd do if I ever got out?"

"You said you'd take me out, show me things I've never experienced"

"That's where we're going"

Joker couldn't be happier to see his Lamborghini, it stood out like a sore thumb and he loved it, he helped Harley into the passenger seat she sat down and he took the wheel, Johnny would follow in the other car, he sped down Gotham laughing, Harley laughed too enjoying the thrill. He pulled up almost hesitantly at his club he would've loved to just drive for hours, Harley and him laughing but he had work to do. He walked right through the doors, Harley right behind him, the bouncers got out of his way, Johnny on their heels, he'd have had to have gone through a few red lights to keep with them but that was the great thing about Johnny he'd do anything for Joker.

Harley slowed entering the club named Deck of Diamonds there was a lot to take in, the music reverberated through you, people were everywhere, there were tables and chairs, booths and a bar Johnny gently kept her moving forward as she looked around like a curious child, they came to his special booth and drew back the beads which separated it from the rest of the club. DB was there talking up a girl, he saw Joker and jumped up pushing the girl to get her up and out, Joker looked unamused at DB.

"Boss I heard you got out, welcome back! I didn't think you'd come tonight"

"Why not?" Joker asked casually.

"Well you know maybe lie low for a bit but you're the boss and no one messes with you!" DB says nodding his head quickly wiping his nose from the white dust that showed how out of it he was, but Joker wasn't here to drug bust his goons, hell he sometimes joined them, Harley popped her head over Jokers shoulder and DB noticed her.

"Uh boss you got a stray?" he asked unsure, seeing Harley was certainly not dressed for the club.

"She's with me" Joker says walking further into the booth and sitting down, leading Harley by her hand to sit down beside him.

"Cool, totally cool, that's cool" from his repetition of cool Joker could only assume he was nervous about something, Joker looked around the club looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Has anything been affecting business?"

"Nah business been good not as good as when you're here boss, I think people come to see you ya know but yeah still good. Your clubs are still the hottest in town!"

"Good, any contenders?" DB went a little quiet before answering even Harley picked up on it frowning slightly.

"Uh yeah down on 52nd street new club popped up 'bout 3 months back, its new so of course people gonna check it out but you've got like 5 clubs this one little one ain't gonna hurt-"

"Who owns it?"

"Ah…a guy called Bad Dog from what I hear, I don't really know, you know me I've been taken care of the Diamond boss" Joker nods.

"Well I'll find out later I guess, for now I want my usual, Harley dear what would you like?" Harley blinks.

"Uh a glass of red wine?" she asks; she defiantly hadn't been in a place like this before.

"Sure DB get Harley a glass of the best red wine" DB looked between them before nodding and running off.

"You know he was lying right?" Harley asks when he's gone, Joker looks to her impressed she'd picked it up.

"Of course he lied Harley who'd dare tell me to my face he'd been syphoning off money from my club to start his own?" Harley looked at him in shock.

"Is he nuts?" Joker laughs glad she sees the humor.

"Obviously Harley" Harley shakes her head sitting quietly as DB returns a whiskey for Joker and a red wine for Harley, Harley mumbles a thanks and takes a large sip of wine, Joker chuckles also having a sip from his whiskey, loving the familiar burn down his throat he'd missed it.

DB remains standing, fidgeting, he really was nervous, Joker even spotted a drop of sweat on his forehead. The awkward silence stretched.

"Harley" Joker broke through, Harley looked to him.

"You know me pretty well right?"

"I'd like to think so Mr. J, I'm sure you'll always keep surprising me tho" Joker smiles.

"So what do you think I'd do to someone who steals from me?"

"I don't know Mr. J I've never seen you discipline someone like that, I'd guess you'd probably torture them, maybe play mind games, make them unnerved, look over their shoulder at every turn after all no one would steal from you without knowing the risks, and if you weren't in the mood I'd guess you'd just kill them"

"You're quite right Harley" he says with a huge grin, DB was properly sweating now, looking at Johnny who looked professional just sitting there without a care but on alert as always.

"Then I guess the question is, am I killing anyone today?" Joker say turning his head and staring DB in the eye.

"Joker wait!" he says holding his hands up backing away Joker just laughs, pulling out one of his guns he holds it up aims at DB still pleading mindless drabble and shots. He feels Harley jump next to him and hears some of the patron's scream, Johnny gets up and calls a bouncer to help him move the body.

He turns to Harley who sits still looking at him more cautious.

"I think we should go for another drive"

"That sounds good Mr. J" she says softly, he stands up and leads her out without Johnny seeing, they get in his car and speed off.

* * *

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy chapter 13 you'll all love this!**

* * *

 **Wild - Troye Sivan**

 **~You're Driving Me Wild~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 13**

 **J.O.K.E.R.**

Joker pulled up at ACE Chemicals a place very similar to where he had his accident. It was empty tonight and he lead Harley all the way to the top level of the plant, huge cauldrons of chemical vats sat below them.

"Harley" he said to distract her from the long way down, she looked to him immediately.

"I like having you around, like a sidekick…a partner I won't lie I really did enjoy my time in Arkham with you"

"Me too"

"Dare I say I may have actually grown a little fond of you" he hesitantly admits.

"Is that why we're here?"

"Yeah" Harley nods stepping fearlessly towards the edge.

"Harley" he finds himself saying.

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes" Joker shakes his head she wouldn't really admit that? Could she?

"To easy, would you…live for me?" say no, say no.

"Yes" she's actually killing him.

"Don't take this oath so fleetingly"

"I said yes" she repeats and Joker can't bring himself to smile, she's gotten to close.

"Say the magic word, pretty, pretty, pretty"

"Please" I can't have her it's like playing with wildfire I'll never know what she'll do to me. Harley smiled maybe seeing the turmoil in his eyes, holding out her arms like she was about to fly she suddenly fell backwards, he watched in shock as she fell disappearing into one of the cauldrons.

Joker turned, why did she do that? No it's a good thing she's gone…Harley's-No! Joker ripped off his jacket with a growl and dived after her, he couldn't see but he felt her and pulled her to the surface. He spat out the chemicals away from his mouth she wasn't breathing.

You can't get away from me that easy Harley, he thinks as he gives her mouth to mouth.

You are mine!

Harley gasps awake smiling as soon as she saw him, their clothes where dissolving from exposure to the chemicals but their skin was fine for now, Harley and Joker kissed like they weren't in danger, like they were the only two people in the world and Joker found he was quite happy with that, his laughter echoed loudly though the building.

Joker couldn't even call Johnny to come and get them, his phone was melted, their clothes where not much to be desired, they had barely any left, Harley was happily laughing but Joker knew they needed to clean off the chemicals. Holding Harley's hand to keep her with him he searched for a shower he knew they'd have to have for accidental touches of the chemicals, sure enough he founded and pulled them under it, the cold water was annoying, Harley shrieked but laughed watching the last of his shirt disappear she was openly looking at him, he'd be the biggest liar in the world if he said he wasn't doing the same but he needed a phone, he got the last off and searched for a phone, finding one he called Johnny who was not happy about being ditched.

"Where are you Boss?"

"ACE Chemicals, bring clothes, Harley and I took a dip in clothes dissolving chemicals"

"Right sir"

Harley was wearing exactly nothing when he came back.

"Harley don't tease me right now"

"Why not Mr. J?" she teased, little vixen.

"Cause I'm not taking you on this dirty floor, it'll be on my satin sheets" Harley laughs wonderfully, they walk out to the front to wait for Johnny who thankfully does not take long, he does not even glance at Harley giving Joker the clothes and returning to the car. Joker puts on the clothes Johnny had obviously just grabbed from a nearby store, Harley doing the same, there was no bra which Joker appreciated, they were more like pj's sweatpants and a casual shirt that was too big for her, he was similarly dressed.

Joker drove barefoot with Harley back to his apartment. Johnny stayed in the lounge room, Joker had a fast shower to get the last of anything off him, Harley had it after him and Joker went to talk to Johnny.

"Hey boss" Johnny says casually sitting on the couch.

"Johnny, are you finding any of this strange?"

"A girl in your apartment is strange enough but other than that no boss"

"Yeah well Harley's going to be here for the foreseeable future, and you're going to protect her like she's me we clear?"

"Of course boss, I'll tell the others"

"You do that"

"I'll be going then boss?" Johnny says suddenly looking at the door very intently, Joker looks over at the naked Harley smiling brightly at him, Joker laughed.

"Yeah Johnny you can go" Johnny moved very quickly to go, Joker smiled as he stood.

"You know doc sleeping with your patient is grounds to have you fired"

"And helping him escape isn't?"

"That was accidental easily explained away"

"How about falling in love with your patient can that be explained away Mr. J?" she asks slyly.

"Perhaps, but not by their rules"

"We'll make our own rules then"

"You bet we will" he hungrily kisses her, she kisses him back with the same ferocity, she snaps the elastic holding up his pants and pulls away what's left leaving them both open to each other, while Joker had a small moment of hesitation, no one had ever seen him like this since he'd properly become the Joker and he had many more tattoos now, Harley laughed licking her lips before grabbing him again, he kissed her finally seeing the tattoo that had so long eluded him before throwing them both on the bed.

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

I woke sore but beyond happy I didn't want to move as if I'd suddenly wake up from the best dream of my life. The last two days? Where a bit of a blur but being with Mr. J was unforgettable, I found I didn't even care I'd seen someone get shot, served him right for stealing from Mr. J I had no clue where my phone was, probably at my apartment, Barbra was hopefully okay but she'd be so worried, the others who worked at Arkham to, where they alright? The other patients? Did Jonathan and Pam get away alright? I rolled over, Mr. J was still there, I threw an arm over him to hold him there closing my eyes again. Unfortunately, my movement must have woken him because he rolled to me, and I had to open my eyes so I could see him, he was so close, so many people would be dead scared to be like this with him but I wasn't I loved it, I loved him.

There was no food in Mr. J's apartment since he'd been gone so long, the guy he called Johnny must have come and cleared it to keep it from spoiling, which was great but we were starving, so Joker called a sleepy employee to get them breakfast. When breakfast came, they were both in very casual clothes, I was in my sweatpants and the shirt from yesterday and Joker was just in his boxers, the unfortunate guy to have to get them breakfast was apparently called Needles, he nervously smiled to her giving them the food before leaving again, I was starving since I hadn't eaten in who knows how long but I ate more than Mr. J, the rest was put in the fridge for later but they were really going to need to get more food. Wait…was I even staying here? I mean I'm pretty sure I just had a one-night stand, I hoped not but I didn't know, should I go home? Was I missing? Was I staying here? Who was I right now? Harley or Harleen?

"Harley" I turned to my name a little too eagerly maybe I was hoping he could take away my confusion.

"I need to work catch up on my business make sure there's no more snakes in my haystack" I giggle a little glad I was not one of them.

"You can-" he waves his hand a little.

"Do whatever you want around here"

"Don't work too hard Mr. J" I say with a smile, he smirks and heads for what must be his office, which left me to sit crossed legged on his couch.

I changed positions a few times over the next hour, I was standing on my head when Johnny came in, I cartwheeled over to him.

"Johnny save me I'm bored" I almost whined, he blinked obviously not used to being in this position, maybe Mr. J didn't have a lot of female visitors.

"Such as?" he asked.

"We're out of food for one, is there some way I can order food to be delivered? Is it safe to do that, should I send it somewhere else? It's just there is nothing to eat but what Needles brought this morning" Johnny nods.

"Yeah I'll get you Joker's spare computer you can order whatever you want, Joker shouldn't mind, I'll talk to him anyway, I'm here for him"

"He's in his office" I point it out to him, he nods and goes to it knocking before entering. I stare back on the couch at that door for fifteen minutes until he comes back out with a laptop for me, he closes the door after him so I don't see Mr. J.

Johnny helps me set up the delivery address for the food and a credit card for me to use, he told me to hold onto it. He leaves apparently only for a few hours and I get busy, I take inventory of everything except for what is in Mr. J's office and order what is needed accordingly the apartment was big but not ridiculously big, rather homie actually.

I didn't know how much money was on the credit card but I was worried I was testing it as I bought essential cleaning products, food and bathroom items, I still wasn't sure how I fit here so was hesitant about buying things for myself but I did anyway. Afterwards and my eyes wide at the ending price that I hoped Mr. J wouldn't kill me over, I sat and thought about what I was going to do for clothes, was I actually living here? What should I do for my apartment? I figured I should just ask Mr. J.

"Mr. J?" I knocked quietly.

"What is it Harley?" he sounded very distracted.

"Do you mind if I could get some clothes?"

"Course not go ahead" he says.

"Thanks Mr. J" I say through the door and turn away, Johnny had given me a key for the apartment I pocketed that and headed out trying not to be self-conscious in my clothes, or the stares I got. I hailed a cab to my apartment and payed with my new credit card, I finally made it to my apartment using my secret key to get in, I just closed the door before seeing someone was in my apartment, I screamed.

* * *

 **Who is in Harley's apartment? And will Mr. J be happy when he finds Harley gone? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ohh what's going to happen? Even I'm nervous!**

* * *

 **Let Me Love You - Justin Bieber**

 **~Never Let You Go~**

 **Madness and Love-Chapter 14**

 **H.A.R.L.E.Y.**

My scream scared me more than him, as he stood from the chair he'd been on waiting for me.

"How did you get in here? How did you even know of here?!" I demand Jonathan stood tall taking in my appearance.

"Where have you been?" he asks me instead.

"I was…" sleeping with a guy you hate after being tortured.

"I was at a sleep over with my friend she was worried about me after hearing what happened at Arkham" which reminded me I needed to call Barbara.

"I was worried about you"

"That's really sweet of you Jonathan but you really shouldn't be here, if someone else had walked in-"

"I don't care"

"Well I do, why are you here? You should be miles away enjoying freedom, out of my other patients you are the most stable" he smiles.

"Thank you Harleen but I'm here for you" I really didn't know how to take that proclamation so I was ready if I suddenly needed to kick him or escape.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to come with me" he says seriously.

"Jonathan I can't, I've got-"

"What? A job you throw yourself into? Friends you rarely see other than inside Arkham? And a family you never mention, have no pictures of in this place, what could possibly keep you here?"

"Jonathan aside from you going through my stuff which I don't appreciate, that's all beside the point, believe it or not I like Gotham, it's my home I don't feel the need to leave"

"Not even with me?" I really didn't know how to answer that, I couldn't believe I didn't realize Jonathan liked me like this. I was saved from answering when Barbara opened the door, she recognized Crane instantly of course.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled picking up the first thing she could and throwing it at him, Jonathan turned and escaped over my balcony, how I didn't go to see as Dick, Jason and Bruce also entered my apartment after Barbara who ran to the window.

"Barbara are you alright?" I ask hoping to distract her enough to not launch herself after him, it works she comes back to me.

"Oh god Harls are you okay? What was he doing in your apartment?" make something up quick!

"I…don't know I woke up and he was there" I say pointing at the chair.

"I have no idea how he even found out where I live, I'd never let something like that slip you know?"

"Yeah of course, jeez, he must of stolen the records or something, but anyway where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" she returns from worried to angry, I look over her to the familiar Dick and little Jason Todd who was about thirteen or fourteen and of course Bruce Wayne who I hadn't seen in about eight months.

"Nice to see you all" I say with a smile, before they can respond Barbara takes over.

"Hey, back to me I know you put me in your car I woke up there but what happened to you?" I look from her to Dick to Jason to Bruce and a lot of things make sense.

"Jeepers you're all-…heroes" I couldn't find the word, Dick sort of shrugs Jason nods and Bruce remains silent.

"Uh yeah um, I pulled you into my car and held off the people attacking us"

"You can fight?" Jason asks surprised.

"Twenty years of gymnastics" Barb and I say together.

"Plus that camp thing we did when we were ten for baseball came in handy"

"Seriously Harleen why did you go there?" Barbra begs me to answer.

"I just felt responsible, it was reckless I know but…I had to"

"Any case you broke a promise to me Barbs" I add to throw off the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"We promised each other that if either of us got superhero powers we'd tell the other person"

"We were six"

"A promise is a promise" I say folding my arms. Barbara shakes her head.

"You look pale" she says softly; I nod yeah the chemical bath I took with Mr. J probably had to do with that.

"I haven't really slept; I'd only just managed to when I woke up again for a drink and…Jonathon Crane was sitting in my chair"

"That bastard, you should come stay with me Harls, it'd be safer"

"I'll be fine Barb I promise aside from him, I'm really not worried, I'd honestly just like five hours sleep and then maybe a coffee afterwards" Barb knew she couldn't convince me otherwise so she just nodded.

"Alright but answer you phone!"

"I will, I will I promise" I was making a lot of promises wasn't I?

"Call if you need anything" Bruce says imploringly, I smile at him remembering when I was younger having the biggest crush on the billionaire playboy, knowing he was Batman only added to his appeal but my heart belonged to another now.

"I will, I'll see you all later" I hugged Barbara and Dick, waved to Jason and Bruce and closed my door behind me.

After they were long gone I pulled out a suitcase packed some of my clothes, some personal things I'd need. I walked to a close by café to get myself a coffee before taking a taxi back to the block Mr. J lived and walked the rest of the way. I hummed softly going up the elevator and continued going down the hall to his apartment, I didn't hear anything from the other doors so I assumed they were either unoccupied or currently vacant. I almost knocked on the door but remembered Mr. J wouldn't hear me so I used the key Johnny gave me, I unlocked it and walked in on a large group of men all holding guns, all eyes turned to me I wasn't sure if I should drop my bag and run or call out to Mr. J but Mr. J saw me and stormed up to me.

"Where have you been!" he demanded, uh oh.

"You said I could go get clothes" I said slowly, seeing Johnny by the table, Needles was here too, I also recognized that guy I kneed in the balls, the rest I didn't know.

"I didn't mean you could leave!" he yells, he really was upset, I needed to calm him down.

"I'm really sorry Mr. J you were busy and I just wanted to keep out of your way-" Joker grabbed.

The back of my neck, I dropped my bag and he pulled me closer to him.

"You can't leave" he says.

"You can't leave me like that"

"I won't I promise Mr. J remember I run to you, not away from you" his light blue eyes stared deeply at me, we didn't care about his men who all tried to move back and give us space.

"I remember Harley" he finally says and I smile brightly up at him, he moves his hand from behind my neck to over my throat, holding it a little too tight for me to breathe.

"Don't do that again, if you need to leave tell me" I nod because I can't speak, he holds me longer than necessary before letting me go and I quickly inhale for breath.

"Well since we're all dressed up anyway why don't we have some fun with Gotham?" Joker laughs, his men chuckle with him, I quickly realize they were going to come after me, shit it was a good thing I came back when I did, Mr. J came back over to me, looking at me critically.

"Did something happen when you went out?" I couldn't lie to him.

"I did run into a friend but I just said I was tired to kick her out so I could come here" Joker nods.

"And…someone was in my apartment when I got there" Joker's eyes narrowed.

"Who"

"Crane" I said softly.

"What?!"

"I have no idea how he found out where I live, I haven't even told you, I didn't even tell my colleagues, Dr Arkham would of known but he's it"

"Crane's a sneaky, slippery, manipulating bastard! What did he want?! Did he hurt you?! Did he threaten you?!"

"No my friend arrived just after me and walked in, he had to bolt out my window" Joker cracked his knuckles.

"Now I really want to kill something"

"Jonathan isn't a bad person" Joker raised an eyebrow at me.

"No offence love but you don't have the best opinion on 'good' men" I sighed.

"I mean I don't think he would actually hurt me; I've known him since I first started" Joker got a suspicious look in his eye suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me into his room slamming the door on his men.

"Does he like you?" I swallow.

"I didn't know" Joker crushes his hand into a fist.

"He asked me to run away with him, I told him no, Barb showed up and he had to leave"

"Which means he'll try again"

"He should've just left" I say sitting on the bed.

"Yeah he should of" Joker agrees.

"Harley stay here I'll be back later" I reluctantly nod a little worried about what he would do but as long as he wasn't mad at me it'd be okay.

"Okay Mistah J I'll make dinner for when you get back" I beam; he smirks putting a hand under my chin.

"Try to be a good girl" I giggle as he kisses me before leaving closing the door behind him and barking orders at his men, I hear them file out and close the door, for some reason I can't bring myself to stand back up and leave the room, I recognized for a small part I was becoming conditioned to following Mr. J's orders but I shook my head and got up, it was the afternoon but I had no idea when Mr. J would be back so I might as well begin preparing for dinner then I'll only need to cook at the last minute and once I'm done preparing I can get myself a light lunch.

I work for while cutting up tomato, lettuce, capsicum, carrots some asparagus and choosing a pasta that would go well for dinner. I was just making myself a ham sandwich when the door was knocked open, I rushed over confused, Jonathan stormed in seeing me instantly, I backed away.

"How did you get here? Where you following me?" I ask shocked.

"I planted a tracker in your phone before you arrived, imagine my shock when you left your apartment so fast with a packed bag and show up, here" he looks around.

"You never mentioned you had a boyfriend Harleen" I was actually scared now I saw the wild unpredictable look in Jonathan's eyes, he'd gone so far as to track me, I was on dangerous ground.

"So what's the beau's name?" he asked with a humorless laugh.

"J-ack" I say softly my voice breaking a little.

"You're so smart Harleen, how could you never see how I felt for you?!"

"I'm sorry I really didn't-"

"You lead me on!"

"No! I'd never do that you know me Jonathan! Please you know me" I say stepping away with my hands up.

"You're right" he says with a nod.

"I do know you, I know you'd never be happy with this-Jack, only with me"

"Jonathan please-" I didn't get a chance he reached for something in his pocket and I grabbed the lamp off the table and threw it at him, he ducked and it smashed on the floor I tried to lock him out of the bathroom but he broke down the door, I managed to kick him in the leg but he pinned me against the sink.

"I'm saving you, I promise Harleen" he says pressing me so hard against the wall the mirror between me and it breaks, he sprays something in my face and I fall, I feel his bony arms catch me. _Mr. J_ I think woozily before blacking out.

* * *

 **Scarecrow has made his more on Harley what will Jokers be? Review, Fav and Follow!**


End file.
